mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Pin
(usually) (occasionally) (rarely) |mane = White and pale, light grayish cobalt blue |coat = Grayish azure |cutie mark = (in S1E12, sometimes in S2E15, on his mini-figure toy, on the T-shirt, and in the CCG) (in S2E9, sometimes in S2E15, in S3E4, in S4E12, in S4E19, in S4E20, sometimes in S4E22, and in S4E24) (sometimes in S4E22) |headercolor = #6A99C9 |headerfontcolor = #FFFFFF}} Royal Pin, also known as'Pinprick' or Pokey Pierce, is a male unicorn with a blue coat and a light blue and white mane and tail. His eye color varies between gold, amber, and blue, his cutie mark varies between a safety pin, an hourglass, and a horseshoe, and his horn size varies. He is unnamed in the show, but he is named "Royal Pin" with a trademark symbol and "Pinprick" in different merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design Royal Pin shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design with "Ponet", "Poppycock", and S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color and/or cutie mark with "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with Starry Eyes, shares his mane and tail style with Compass Star and "Sightseer", shares his tail style and sometimes eye color and/or cutie mark with Perfect Pace, "Raggedy Doctor", and S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, shares his tail style and sometimes eye color with "Star Gazer", "Emerald Beacon", and S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his tail style with "Madden" and S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, sometimes shares his mane and tail style or design and/or eye color with "Star Bright", and sometimes shares his mane and/or tail style and colors and/or eye color with "Earl Grey". In late April 2011, DHX Media/Vancouver layout artist "FlashinthePan" stated that the team didn't "think very much of" Royal Pin "at all" and that Royal Pin "would really have only shown up to whoever worked on the scene, and (for us) as a silly gag." Depiction in the series Season one Royal Pin first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 at the Summer Sun Celebration when Nightmare Moon appears. He is also seen at Princess Luna's welcoming party in part 2, in Rainbow Dash's fantasy in The Ticket Master, and at Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters. In Call of the Cutie, he attends Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera and is seen happily popping balloons with his horn. He watches the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' talent show performance in The Show Stoppers, and the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Season two In Sweet and Elite, Royal Pin appears multiple times, sometimes in formal attire and with orange eyes. He is seen at the pageant in Hearth's Warming Eve and in Granny Smith's flashback in Family Appreciation Day. He briefly appears with blue eyes in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Season three Royal Pin watches the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, is seen during Trixie's return in Magic Duel, and attends Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Season four Royal Pin appears in Canterlot in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Part 2. He appears at Manehattan's Fashion Week in Rarity Takes Manehattan, during Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's goof-off in Pinkie Pride, at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and multiple times at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! In Equestria Games, he appears as a spectator of the Games and he is one of the competitors during the ice archery event. He appears in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Royal Pin has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy was released as part of the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards and named with a trademark symbol. The toy depicts him with one of his non-blue eye colors and with Shining Armor's design. Royal Pin appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster/"MLP Season One Allover" WeLoveFine.com T-shirt. The poster and T-shirt depict him with his larger horn size, and the T-shirt depicts him with his safety pin cutie mark. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Royal Pin is named "Pinprick" on his own cards α #47 R and α #ƒ20, which attribute to Lemony Gem the quote "Hey, watch the horn! Popping balloons is one thing, but you could hurt somepony!" The cards depict him with his larger horn size and with his safety pin cutie mark. Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name or placeholder name: Royal Riff, "Royal Ribbon", and "Royal Blue" References es:Pokey Pierce